


Чарли и мумия Франкенштейна

by batrincos



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Рождество, Хеллоуин, бэйсикали просто хотела вас закомфортить, домашние животные, ноу бета ви дай лайк мен, очень жду русских тегов плис, с прошедшим хэловином с наступающим рождеством, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: — Это не очень заброшенная церковь, — говорит Тайлер и нервно дёргает плечом.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Чарли и мумия Франкенштейна

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана к Жуткому Страшному Ивенту чудесного паблика https://vk.com/forpolinamarin <з
> 
> моими ключевыми словами были:  
> храм (я сделала из него церковь, почти одно и то же?... плис)  
> цветок (u can find it if you squint)  
> мумия (хоть что-то из слов действительно фигурирует)
> 
> энивэйс, спасибо за ивент :з
> 
> посвящаю эту работу всем тем людям, которые когда-то давно прочитали "жвачку" и до сих пор тусят со мной в твиттере (и не только)  
> я вас люблю, вы лучшие

— Это не очень заброшенная церковь, — говорит Тайлер и нервно дёргает плечом.

Джош слишком занят рассматриванием узоров на его свитере, чтобы до него сразу дошел смысл фразы; нет, серьёзно, кто вообще одевается на Хеллоуин Чарли из “Чарли и шоколадная фабрика”? Единственное, благодаря чему до Джоша всё-таки дошло, что у Тайлера за костюм, это торчащий из кармана его вельветовых штанов кусок золотистой фольги — видимо, золотой билет.

С каждым годом дружбы у Джоша всё больше и больше вопросов к Тайлеру, но он не спешит узнавать ответы. 

Сам он, наверное, оделся бы в ту девочку, которую сожрали белки — или что там с ней сделали? Или, может, он выбрал бы девчонку-жвачку. Как-то в детстве он пробовал клеить жвачку за ухо, как она, и в итоге вспомнил о ней только на следующее утро, когда его ухо мерзко приклеилось к голове и волосам.

Мама ругалась.

— Чего? — наконец соображает Джош и перестаёт шаркать по асфальту. 

— Это не очень заброшенная церковь.

— Тайлер, — говорит Джош тоном их учителя по математике. — Места не могут быть не очень заброшенными. Они либо заброшенные, либо нет.

— Джош, — говорит Тайлер тоном Тайлера. — Просто поверь мне.

Это то, чем Джош занимается уже который год — просто верит Тайлеру. Верит Тайлеру даже когда тот говорит, что у него будет самый крутой костюм на Хеллоуин, а потом одевается в Чарли. Верит Тайлеру, когда тот опасно сидит на крыше своего дома или когда просит сползти к нему вниз по дереву, чтобы родители и сестры не услышали, как Джош сбегает из дома. Верит Тайлеру, когда тот, вдруг застыв посреди комнаты, говорит: “Время — это не линия, а спираль”. 

Он просто верит Тайлеру — всегда; это правило самое лёгкое в его жизни.

— Ладно.

— Ладно, — эхом отзывается Тайлер.

Честно говоря, Джошу не очень удобно ходить по улице. Когда они шли на вечеринку у Брендона дома, он не рассчитывал, что спустя час Тайлер вдруг захочет показать ему “не очень заброшенную церковь”, потому что “Джош, сегодня Хеллоуин, надо сделать что-то жуткое, ты же любишь всё жуткое”. Джош, конечно, не назвал бы Тайлера, или свою собаку, или жёлтый цвет жуткими, но, наверное, Тайлер немного прав. В конце концов, ему понравился “Звонок”.

“Звонок” довольно жуткий.

У Брендона дома было жарко — в самом скучном смысле этого слова, — и Джош успел пожалеть, что намотал бинты прямо на джинсы с футболкой. Зато теперь, на улице, это немного спасает — ему не так холодно, хотя и кажется, что дурацкие бинты сковывают движения, и, если кто-то за ними погонится, Джош ни за что не убежит.

Джош смотрит на Тайлера и испытывает сильнейшее желание надеть на него свою ветровку.

Джош прекрасно знает, что Тайлер редко мёрзнет.

— Знаешь, когда мы сегодня встретились, я подумал, что костюм мумии это довольно банально, — говорит Тайлер. — Но в итоге на вечеринке не было ни одной мумии.

— Я знал, что все подумают, что мумии это слишком скучно, — улыбается Джош. 

— Не с твоими волосами.

Это правда: выкрашенные в жёлтый волосы Джоша, заботливо уложенные мамой за пятнадцать минут до выхода, топорщатся во все стороны, словно он не мумия, а жертва электрического разряда. 

Вместе с Тайлером они выглядят довольно комично: хаотичная мумия, похожая на эксперимент доктора Франкенштейна, и самый прилежный мальчик две тысячи пятого года. 

Джош понятия не имеет, откуда знает дату выхода этого проклятого фильма.

Он и не успевает заметить, как на улице не остаётся случайных прохожих; чем дальше ведёт их Тайлер, тем меньше на пути остаётся домов, декорированных под Хеллоуин. Ни одна болезненно весёлая тыква больше не следит за их вылазкой, ни одна летучая мышь не грозится превратиться в вампира и выпить всю их кровь до последней капли. Джошу почему-то становится скорее обидно, чем страшно.

— Почти пришли.

— Угу.

Джош не знает, как вышло, что он никогда и не слышал о существовании какой-то маленькой церквушки в их округе. Он думал, они с Тайлером давно объездили каждый закоулок в радиусе десятка миль от их домов, а ведь до знакомства с ним Джош немного боялся велосипедов. 

Он изредка посматривает на золотистую фольгу, торчащую из кармана Тайлера, — та поблёскивает в свете уличных фонарей, и у Джоша чешутся подушечки пальцев от того, как ему хочется достать этот счастливый билетик. На конкурсе самых тупых неосознанных подкатов Джош бы получил первое место.

— Мы пришли.

Перед ними и правда церковь — совсем маленькая, если бы не крест посреди треугольной крыши, Джош бы и не понял, что это не обычный дом. Она огорождена небольшим забором — не надо даже стараться, чтобы перелезть, но Тайлер просто открывает скрипучую калитку. Джошу становится не по себе, но он мгновенно думает, что если даже Чарли не боится идти внутрь, то ему, Джошу-мумии, точно нужно быть смелым. 

К тому же, все церкви, наверное, под личной защитой бога — по крайней мере, Джош плохо себе представляет, как среди католических скамеек вдруг происходит что-то кошмарное.

Про пожар в соборе Парижской Богоматери Джош почему-то не вспоминает. Сериал “Проповедник” он пока тоже не смотрел. Про пятый Фар-Край и говорить не приходится. 

Конечно, Тайлер не зажигает свет, когда заходит внутрь, но всё равно уверенно двигается вперёд, присаживается на корточки у какой-то тумбы и достаёт из нижнего ящика свечи. Из бесконечного кармана вельветовых штанов он выуживает зажигалку, и Джош снова думает о странных сочетаниях: церковные свечи и зажигалки для него настолько же далеки друг от друга, как мумии далеки от Чарли.

После того, как Тайлер втыкает свечи в песочницу — Джош не уверен, что эта тара с песком называется так, но, с другой стороны, как ещё назвать тару с песком? — он усаживается на скамейку первого ряда и хлопает рядом с собой. Джош осторожно садится.

Всё вокруг начинает напоминать ему сюрреалистичные картинки из интернета, якобы проверяющие зрение, тип мышления, группу крови и фамилию умерших два столетия назад предков. Впрочем, Тайлер выглядит довольно расслабленно. 

Джош вытягивает ноги.

— И что мы…

— Тш-ш.

Наверное, Джош должен чувствовать раздражение, но в случае с Тайлером он уже давно шагнул на ступеньку под названием “смирение”. Если бы Тайлер привёл его на шоколадную фабрику и заставил танцевать с умпа-лумпами, в нём едва ли нашлось хоть немного удивления.

Поэтому Джош просто осматривается; глаза привыкают к полумраку, и он видит распятого на кресте Христа, а под его ногами — букет жёлтых цветов. Если бы не слой пыли, потревоженный их с Тайлером следами, Джош бы перестал верить, что это не очень заброшенная церковь.

Но, кажется, он начинает медленно понимать, о чём говорил Тайлер.

Откуда-то из заднего помещения церкви раздаётся копошение, и Джош инстинктивно напрягается и, кажется, даже перестаёт дышать. В его голове появляется тысяча картинок, в которых на них накидывается обезумевший бродяга, или их растаскивают на сувениры белки, или девочка из “Звонка” решает сменить дислокацию и надеть платье монашки.

Тайлер, в свою очередь, так выжидающе смотрит на приоткрытую дверь, словно из-за неё должен появиться как минимум доставщик из Тако Белл.

Джош не сразу замечает шевеление, а когда замечает, мгновенно подбирает ноги — на долю секунды ему кажется, что сама темнота из-за двери начала стелиться по полу в их сторону. Впрочем, темнота быстро обретает микрокошачьи очертания, а потом громко и недовольно пищит.

Тайлер наклоняется и протягивает руку навстречу животному.

— Я их нашёл пару недель назад и отнёс сюда. Ты знаешь, родители не хотят заводить котов.

Вслед за первым котёнком появляются ещё два, а после из-за двери осторожно выглядывает, видимо, мама. Все они тёмного окраса, и их глаза бликуют в сумраке — Джош смотрит на них так, словно до этого никогда не видел котят.

— Я купил им миски, корм и лоток. И пелёнки. И игрушки. И…

— Ты на это одалживал у меня деньги?

— Ага. Но я верну, Джош.

Джош смотрит, как второй котёнок заинтересованно обнюхивает его ботинок, и подозревает, что обратно свои деньги он не примет.

Он осторожно берёт в руки малыша, поглядывая на его маму, но та слишком занята Тайлером — встаёт на задние лапы, передними опираясь о его острые коленки, и с удовольствием подставляется под ласку; Джош слышит её мурчание.

— А чьи цветы? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, люди иногда продолжают сюда приходить по старой памяти. Поэтому я и сказал, что церковь не очень заброшенная.

Джош хмыкает себе под нос, пока котёнок тихо мурлычет у него на коленях, и думает, что чёрные кошки, наверное, тоже жуткие. Возможно именно поэтому он хочет забрать всех этих котят и их маму домой.

Полный безысходности вздох Тайлера здесь совсем ни при чём.

*

Это был вопрос времени.

Джош знал, что рано или поздно один из котят принесёт им проблемы, и ему даже не нужно было заранее угадывать, какой именно, — белое пятнышко вокруг жёлтого глаза Салема, которое было замечено Джошем только когда он забрал всех котят из церкви, сразу намекало, что проблем с ним не оберёшься.

Тогда, лет семь назад, они с Тайлерам умудрились раздать двух котят и кошку своим друзьям, но Салема Джош отдавать отказался, поэтому теперь он вынужден впопыхах натягивать шапку и судорожно искать ключи по карманам всех курток в родительском доме. Джим, которого он привёз с собой, жалобно скулит у двери — думает, что Джош поведёт его гулять.

Впрочем, может, это не такая плохая идея.

Джош надевает на него ошейник, зажимая телефон между ухом и правым плечом. 

— Тай, ты уже дома?

Из динамиков раздаётся согласное мычание, и Джош бы с удовольствием свернул к Тайлеру сразу после того, как выйдет из дома, — он мимоходом представляет, как тот сидит на родительской кухне в уродливом свитере и высоких шерстяных носках и усиленно делает вид, что они с Джошем живут в одной квартире в Нью-Йорке исключительно как лучшие друзья.

Джошу кажется, мама Тайлера верит ему из вежливости. Не может быть, чтобы она ни разу не застала их в подростковые годы — они оба не сильно заботились о конспирации. 

— Салем сбежал.

Надо было забирать Салема с собой в Нью-Йорк, хотя их арендодатель почему-то против кошек. Собаки его устраивают. 

Джош считает, что им нужно искать новую квартиру.

Тайлер шипит что-то и говорит:

— Я сейчас приду.

Он сбрасывает, и Джош зачем-то держит телефон до тех пор, пока не застёгивает на Джиме ошейник. Тот радостно кружит у его ног, пока Джош толкает дверь и выходит на крыльцо. Из-за рождественских лампочек, намотанных на перила, снег вокруг идёт разноцветными пятнами.

Джим виляет хвостом, но Джош пока держит его на коротком поводке и дважды говорит ему сидеть на месте.

Он чувствует себя детективом, рассматривая кошачьи следы на ступеньках и перилах.

— Они ведут к лесу! — кричит Тайлер на подходе к его дому. — Идём?

Джош сбегает по ступенькам навстречу Тайлеру и тот перехватывает поводок, чтобы дождаться, пока он наденет перчатки. На улице морозно, и сердце Джоша вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди — если с Салемом что-нибудь случится, он намертво запаяет все окна в доме, чтобы никто их больше никогда не открыл; Салем сто процентов сбежал, потому что кто-то решил проветрить и без того прохладную комнату.

Тайлер выглядит как всегда спокойным и не отдаёт ему поводок. Джим радостно топчет кошачьи следы — ему нравится Салем, и Джош надеется, что он так нетерпелив из-за скорой встречи с этим дурацким котом.

Тайлер дёргает его за рукав.

— Салем умнее, чем мы оба, с ним всё в порядке. Он просто пошёл погулять.

— Очень смешно, — бормочет Джош. — Если его сожрут волки, я его убью.

— Здесь нет волков, ты вообще видел этот лес? Его и лесом-то не назовёшь. Успокойся.

Джош делает вдох поглубже и суёт ладони в карманы. Тайлер обвивает рукой его локоть и шагает с ним рядом, хотя это ужасно неудобно и непрактично — им бы поспешить, но Тайлер всегда против спешки.

— Поверь мне, Салем и сам хочет вернуться домой.

Снег под ногами скрипит, когда они ступают в пролесок, и Джош достаёт телефон, подсвечивает их путь, чтобы кошачьи следы были виднее. Джим теперь идёт сбоку от Тайлера, а не тянет поводок впереди них, — он всегда был послушнее рядом с Тайлером, но Джош устал ревновать ещё в первый месяц после того, как завёл собаку.

— В конце концов, — философски вздыхает Тайлер, — что может быть романтичнее прогулки двух лучших друзей по зимнему лесу в канун Рождества?

Джош на грани истерического смеха, но помнит, что, вообще-то, зол.

— Я сейчас тебя стукну.

— Правда?

— Да. Никто ничего не докажет, Джим будет на моей стороне.

Следует пауза. Джош ненавидит тот факт, что знает, чем ответит Тайлер, и ждёт этого. Он ненавидит тот факт, что ему становится спокойнее, хотя его кот до сих пор чёрт знает где.

— Правда? — спрашивает Тайлер и с удивлением смотрит на Джима.

Тот коротко гавкает.

Тайлер тихо смеётся.

Проходит не больше пяти минут, прежде чем они все втроём слышат приглушенное мяуканье и срываются на бег.

*

Они сидят в гостиной и отогреваются после прогулки; Салем, словно ничего и не было, спит у Джоша на коленях, а Джим убежал на кухню за мамой в надежде, что та его чем-то покормит.

Тайлер кутается в плед — не потому что замёрз, а для уюта, — и кладёт голову на плечо Джоша. Они смотрят рождественский мультик по телевизору, и Джош на автопилоте целует его в макушку.

Тайлер чешет нос о его плечо — не очень романтично, но Джош прощает.

— Испугался? — тихо спрашивает Тайлер и тянет руку, чтобы погладить Салема между ушей.

Тот изворачивается и чуть не падает с коленей Джоша.

— Конечно.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, где ноль — это просмотр Рапунцель, а десять — это каминг-аут моим родителям, насколько было страшно?

— На восемь… Стой, что?

Тайлер вздыхает и отодвигается. Джош не успевает заглянуть ему в глаза, потому что тот закрывает их и медленно выдыхает.

— Завтра.

— На общем семейном ужине?

— Угу. Испорчу всем праздник. Поработаю Гринчем.

Салем недовольно мяукает и спрыгивает на пол, когда Джош разворачивается к Тайлеру и кладёт руки ему на плечи.

— Ничего ты не испортишь. Уверен, они и так в курсе.

— Не в курсе. Но я хочу, чтобы были.

Тайлер улыбается ему, и Джош наперёд знает, что это будет самое счастливое Рождество в его жизни — пускай и самое хаотичное.

*

Джош был прав.

Мама Тайлера знала ещё до того, как сам Тайлер всё понял.


End file.
